hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
=Details= There are two types of attributes associated with Hero DeckMasters. One is the Card Attributes and the other is the Player Attibutes. Both are equally important to the success of becoming the world's greatest duelist and Deck Master. Card Attributes Attributes describe certain characteristics on each Hero Card. The attributes given to each card can determine what role they will play on your deck, aside from their skill. For cards they include: ; Race * A Hero Card's race determines how they are affected in battle. A Card Deck of the same race could be affected totally, rather than a mixture. This can be good or bad depending on the skills used by you and your opponent in battles. ; Rarity * A Hero Card's rarity plays a distinct role in battles. The higher the rarity, the better stats and skills are associated with them. Rarity on Hero Cards are marked by ⭐️'s and followed by a number. ; Level * A Hero Card's level (Lv) plays a key role in battles. Although rarity plays a big role, a fully leveled (or Maxed) 3-star Hero Card can beat a barely leveled 5-star Hero Card. The higher, the better! Boosting can help influence this prior to battle. ; Hit Points * A Hero Card's hit points (HP) determine how much a Card unit can sustain before becoming disabled. The higher, the better! There are certain Hero Cards that can help influence this prior to and during battle. ; Attack * A Hero Card's attack (ATK) stat can also sway a battle in your favor. For instance, if your Hero Card has Multi Shot as a skill with a low ATK stat, chances are even with the added strikes on the opposing deck, they'll survive. Now if your ATK stat were maxed, that would be a different story. The higher, the better! There are certain Hero Cards that can influence this prior to battle. ; Speed * A Hero Card's Speed (SPD) is a key role in battles. The ability to strike first can determine how well the battle will be controlled. The faster, the better! There are certain cards that can influence this prior to battle. ; Size * A Hero Card's size determines where it can be placed on your deck. Bigger doesn't always mean better, but it doesn't mean worse either. This just limits how many playable Card units you can use in battles. ; Skill * A Hero Card's skill may be the most important attribute that is has. The associated skill determines the strategy of how to use the Card unit in your Card Deck. A combination of skills can determine a player's Deck strength. Character Attributes Attributes are also applied to the player's main character. Each player monitors their character's attributes on the home page. These attributes include: ; Race * Your player becomes associated with a race from the very beginning. One of the main focal points of the game is a player's race affiliation, because it determines what race affiliation your Rewards and Treasures will be. You can choose your Card Deck's affiliation from Human, Monster, or Robot, after the opening sequence. You can view a character's affiliation located to the left of their name plate. ; Experience * Your player's experience (EXP) increases every time you undergo a battle or quest. Reaching a maximum required experience increases your player's level. ; Level * Your player's level (Lv) determines the capacity for Action Points and Battle Points. It is found in the same space as your EXP. ; Action Points * This shows you the current amount your player has and the capacity it holds. Action Points (AP) are consumed during movements on a quest. There are certain items that can replenish this. ; Battle Points * This shows you the current amount your player has and the capacity it holds. Battle Points (BP) are consumed during battles in duels and tournaments. There are certain items that can replenish this. ; Hero Cards * This shows you the current amount you currently carry as well as the maximum capacity you are allowed in your Card Bag. There are certain items that can influence this. ; Gold * This shows you the current amount of Gold you currently have. There are a couple of ways to increase your this. ; Token Points * This shows you the current amount of Token Points you currently have. ; Hero Force * This shows you the current amount of Hero Force points you currently have. Category:Basics